Un Mary Sue diferente
by LichtAngel
Summary: oh, no, no pienso leer un Mary Sue" eso es lo que deben pensar al ver esto. Nosotras también odiamos los Mary Sue, por eso escribimos este, para hacer uno de calidad. Aunque sea por curiosidad, solo entrad. Tokio Hotel TomxOC,BillxOC, GeorgxOC, GustavxOC


Capítulo 1

Las nueve y media.

Esa era la hora que marcaba la pantalla del teléfono que había colgado en la mesilla de noche a mi lado.

También vi un bolígrafo con algo escrito, un bloc de notas pequeño y una lámpara de mesa pequeña y cuadrada algo abstracta.

A través de la gran ventana con las persianas entreabiertas se podía distinguir un paisaje de ciudad, situado a unos cuantos pisos de altura –bastantes pisos-

Ese no era mi cuarto.

Mi primer impulso al despertar en una habitación que no es la mía sería dar un salto de la cama y entrar en un estado de ansiedad y angustia al no saber cómo diablos había llegado allí.

Pero ese no era el caso, porque yo sí lo sabía. Y no es que eso ayudara.

Con la mano izquierda agarré las sábanas blancas arrugadas en mi cintura y las subí hasta taparme la nariz con ellas.

Me estaban entrando ganas de llorar, pero decidí mantener la calma y respirar hondo.

Empecé a pensar en lo que había pasado ayer

La sesión de fotos…la fiesta a la que fui invitada sin tener el mayor interés de asistir y de la que -aun así- no pude librarme… y unos cuantos episodios relacionados con algo de alcohol, humo y música de discoteca martilleándome la cabeza que desembocaron a _justo ____lo que yo no quería que desembocara._

___A él_

___A ese chaval, no, a ese __niño____, a ese __crío___

___Maldita sea_

___Y lo peor de todo, con diferencia, es que yo le estaba dando importancia, importancia que no merecía, importancia que yo no quería que tuviera._

___Pero así era_

___Me decidí a girarme, a observar si estaba sola en esa cama o sí… a ese pimpollo se le había pasado por la cabeza tener el detalle, o mejor dicho, la decencia, de quedarse, o dejar una nota, o lo que sea, __algo._

___Tomé aire –que tenía un aroma… algo así entre el vodka y un vagón de metro-_

___En un acto ilógico de pudor me tapé todo lo bien que pude. Me daba rabia admitirlo, pero mi corazón latía a ritmo de batería de un grupo hardcore y dentro de mí había todavía un pequeño y estúpido atisbo de ilusión y de esperanza._

___Me di la vuelta, con los ojos aún cerrados y con los mofletes llenos de aire, preparado por si tenía que gritar o llorar, o lo que fuera._

___Conté hasta tres mentalmente y abrí los ojos._

___Nada._

___No había nada._

___Sólo un hueco en la cama que en ese momento me pareció inmenso._

___Un abismo insalvable, que fue como una ducha de agua fría después de una sauna._

___Volví a la realidad y solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, no en forma de grito o de llanto, si no en un suspiro, tan profundo, que salía desde tan hondo, que sentí que se me salía el corazón por la boca._

___Al levantarme de la cama comenzó mi "autoflagelación" personal. Todo tipo de insultos vinieron a mi mente, pero no para él, sino para mí misma, por distintas razones: _

___Primero, por haber permitido que un crío me engatusara de esa forma_

___Segundo, por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo_

___Y tercero, por ser lo suficientemente estúpida e ilusa como para pensar que alguien como él, de un estatus social como él, iba a quedarse a desayunar conmigo._

___Realmente estúpida._

___Y aún más, por el hecho de que mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño sequía con la esperanza de que apareciera por la puerta, con una bandeja con el desayuno o algo así._

___Ya de paso, ¿por qué no con una rosa en la boca y a lomos de un caballo blanco?_

___Mierda. Hasta eso me habría hecho ilusión en ese momento, esa estampa tan estereotipada, poco original y…hortera._

___Mientras me duchaba me fijé mejor en la habitación. Parecía cara. Era totalmente blanca, excepto la pared que estaba en contacto con la parte de atrás de la cama, que hacía las veces de cabezal. No sabría describirlo con exactitud, pero parecían tiras de cuero marrón café entrenzadas de forma que desde lejos parecía mimbre. Habían dos sillones, uno reclinable, con una pinta de lo más cómoda. El acolchado era blanco también pero el armazón era de madera, de un color igual a la pared café. También el suelo era de madera blanca, raspada de forma que permitía ver el color natural, también marrón. Habían dos o tres plantas por la habitación, de hojas grandes y verdes, ninguna flor. Desde luego, aquella no era la habitación de un dos estrellas._

___-"pues sí que ganan dinero las jóvenes estrellas…"_

___Fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncié aquella mañana. Me sorprendió el sonido de mi voz, bastante ronca, me picaba la garganta. Puede que anoche respirara más humo del que mi organismo pudiera soportar…_

___Ante el pensamiento, sentí como volvía a darme la ansiedad._


End file.
